


Just Testing His Emotions

by orphan_account



Series: "Inspired By..." [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, They/Them used to describe the reader, no gender reader - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fic idea in which alphys needs to run a simple test to make sure that when it comes to intimate interactions, Mettaton's emotions are in line. Inspired by... this fanart by Tumblr User nipepocip's fanart <a href="http://nipepocip.tumblr.com/post/133763675361">http://nipepocip.tumblr.com/post/133763675361</a> (you'll see how... trust me you'll see how.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Testing His Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Dreemurrsland.tumblr.com](Dreemurrsland.tumblr.com) if you love this. the link to reblog on tumblr is here : <http://dreemurrsland.tumblr.com/post/134630550198/>

"Now alphys dear what is all the fuss about, I thought you said everything was fine, hun." Mettaton complained, flicking his bang that lays over one of his eyes. Alphys sighs and enters the code to.... a room? Metta's never seen this room before. this sure wasn't alphys' room... okay. As they were about to walk in he pauses just a little after the doorway, holding his arm out to his side as if to tell alphys to cease her walking behind him, but not noticing she walks and bumps right into his back. He decides to mess with her and gasps, dramatically stepping forward a bit, and turns around to look at her with his mouth in a O shape, hand on his chest. "oh my god! I could've sworn I would've fell flat on my face! I probably would have broke a part of me by accident!" Mettaton jokes, but she didn't know it. Alphys panics and repeatedly asks if he's okay, gripping his arms and looking at his eyes. "oh god I so apologize! I so freaking apologize I really wasn't looking and you could've fell! and I-" 

Mettaton laughs and playfully rolls his eyes and puts both hands on the side of her face and makes her look at him. "sweetie I was joking I'm perfectly okay. you didn't bump into me that hard alright? I was just messing with you. you didn't mess up and everything is fine!" he said slowly and precisely as if to a five year old. Alphys nervously laughs and immediately calms down and sighs. "oh... well.. don't do that M. you KNOW how I am." she says with a smile and gently pushes against him to make him step further into the room already. "Well. now that this moment is out of the way, would you like to hear what I need you here for or would you like to give me another scare?" she says picking up a file and holding it out to him. he smiles, blows air out of his mouth and playfully snatches the file, glaring at her while he opens it up, then looks away to read. 

"okay.... this is the file about me, everything seems to be looking real well?...."83% physical capability"...."90% endurance capability".....blah blah blah.... okayyy?" he says and snaps the file shut, turning on his heels and sticking his hip out to the side, putting his hand on it, sticking the other hand out to give alphys back her file. "what am I missing here?.." he asks. Alphys sighs again, opening the file back up, turning to the page he missed and walked over next to him, holding the file up to him, showing him what he missed. he looked at what she was pointing to and gasped. "So....Unstable/Unknown Emotional Capability. Well.. I thought I sure made it known by my acting that I can be very emotional?" he said in response.

Alphys gave him one of her serious looks. "look, it's been shown that you can be... very in love.. with yourself and you very much have a "can-do" attitude. I know that and more about your personality. I need to know how you are....umm... I need to test how you are when in an intimate relationship. I just have to know that you're not abusive, or could get violent if you don't get your way." Mettaton paused to think about that for a moment, then looked at her, extremely offended. he narrowed his eyes and moved closer to her, backing her up until her back bumped into a table In the room, with a harsh glare in his eyes. "excuse me....do seriously think that I could get that way. That I- that I would fucking ever!-" he said the last part in a raised voice and slammed his hand down beside her hard, almost making a hole through the table. 

Alphys looked at him with nervous eyes, breathing small breaths as she looked at him as he softened his expression, looking down at his hand that was almost through the table. he shuddered, slowly lifted his hand and backed away from her... "darling, what do I have to do?" he said in a lower voice then usual, hands on his hips. "we-well uh... yo- you see? I feel this is the result of you once having physical limitations... and since you've been given a physical body, it's opened up what you know you can do and it really...went to your head and made you power mad and- and.... whatever I could be wrong about how but, it's okay.. that's why you're here.. hopefully you're in the mood for the test and you'll learn more about your emotions and get better with them and if not I mean we could do the easy way and I can make and install a program and-"

"sweetheart, tell me... what I have to do." mettaton repeated. alphys let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "okay." she said simply. she pulled him into the middle of the room and pointed his direction to a door. "you can come in when you're ready sweetie..." she called out gently. "oh my god there's someone here... I'm suprised my outburst didn't scare them off..." he whispered, ashamed. "shhh, it's okay they're just gonna come out soon. here." alphys whispered back and put a very small glowing pink device right on the back of his neck. "what's this for?" mettaton asked. "just to monitor your brainwaves is all. I'll be in a whole other room upstairs, recording your emotions through this. and your actions through a few cameras." she said. and without another word she left out. Mettaton waited in the silence for just a few more moments, looking at the door.

Then you were ready ready. you peaked your head out of the door, smiled and looked wide eyed at mettaton. mettaton smirked softly. he knew what the test was exactly now. he was definitely in the mood. he beckoned you to come closer with a "come here" motion of the finger. "my my you're a shy one, I can almost smell it." mettaton said quietly to you. you weren't wearing nothing but an oversized all white flannel shirt as you slowly stepped closer to him. his presence overwhelmed you more then you thought. once you were close enough he looked right in your eyes, holding your jawline in his fingertips, turning your face side to side, getting a good look at you. "how wonderful. hello gorgeous, I bet you know me... what's your name?" he asked you, biting his lip, his pupils noticeably dilating, a mechanic whir audibly playing as they did so. "(y/n)....sir." you said back lowly. his breath hitched a bit at you calling him sir and he softly giggled. 

"I assume you know why you're here right?" he asked, raising a hand slowly, making sure you could see where he was taking it and moved it to the top button of your flannel and gently placed his finger tips on it, making it look like he was just going to unbutton it. In a move that you didn't expect however, he very roughly dragged his hand down the shirt, slicing open all the buttons in one swift motion. you gasped and bit your lip, sort of visibly shaking as you were amazed at how fucking quick that was. "why don't you take off that old ripped shirt darling?" he said in a tone that more demanded than asked. you were quick to reply, removing it slowly, letting it fall to the floor around you. "go sit on that bed over there will you?" he asked you. you didn't have to be told twice as you made your way to it. laying down on your stomach, facing his direction as he walked over to the mini fridge in the room. 

You waited for him and after some searching he came back with a wrapped Popsicle . probably nice cream. did he plan on eating it first or what? Once he got back to the bed he turned you over onto your stomach and looked over your body. you squirmed and looked away under his gaze. he looked at you with half lidded eyes and slowly unwrapped the Popsicle. He smiled softly before he slowly moved to sit on top of you. you looked up at him with excitement as he brought the Popsicle down and pressed and dragged it down your body. "uh-oohh... fuck..." you stammered, breathing shallow breaths as the Popsicle glided down your chin... to your neck...gently slid over your collar bones, went down in between your chest... and oh mettaton did make sure to gently swirl the popsicle over your hardened nipples, and took note of how you softly bucked your hips up and groaned. "you feeling alright beautiful?" he said in a broken voice, moaning himself. "mm-mm-mmm hmmm.." you said. it was the only thing you could get out. "awww that's good (y/n)...wow... look at you, being such a good little pet for me... you must be one of my biggest fans..." he said.

he took the Popsicle off of your heat flushed body and leaned in closer to you, winking when you looked him in his eyes again. you smiled in admiration of him and his charm. he slowly sucked the trail of the Popsicle off your chin and neck. he then made sure you were looking at him again before he... oh god.. oh my god. you swore your heart was going to beat right out of your chest.... he was making eye contact with you while working his tongue and lips over the Popsicle... beautifully obscene slurping noises filled your ears as the dripping Popsicle was being licked and sucked all over. after a moment you could feel your face become unbearably hot. Mettaton licked his lips and dragged the remaining bit of the Popsicle over your lips and you just slowly stuck the tip of your tongue out and licked, starting to twist and squirm again. 

Mettaton took the cleaned off Popsicle stick and got up to place it on the counter next to the bed. when he got back you're chest was softly raising up and down, your back sort of arching off the bed. "mission accomplished. (y/n) is so mine" he thought to himself. "what's wrong honey? you look so distressed! can I help?" he said so innocently. "please...oh my god. I want... I want...mmmm" was your response. "oh sweetie don't worry, mettaton is here for you. Now.... open up for me gorgeous." He said, giving you that charming smile again. you slowly opened up your legs that were shaking from the amount of anticipation. "now shhhh, and let me work." he said voice almost inaudible. he opened the glass container where his heart lies and pushed the heart gently. he shuddered and closed the case as a space below his hips opened up and a beautiful dick put itself into place. you gasped, as he held your thighs in his hands as the bottom half of your legs rested on his shoulders.

your body flinched in pleasure as you felt him enter you. it didn't feel like the hard metal you thought it would feel like. "ohhh God beautiful, yo-you definitely got a real grip on me. do you even know how much power you can have with something this good?" mettaton said in between low moans. he gripped your neck and squeezed gently, just enough to send that chill down your spine as he thrusted. you're legs are wrapped around him as he's leaning over you, whispering the dirtiest things in your ear, making you noticeably throb around him. 

"God I'm going to make you remember this. you'll be feeling all of this for days. the throbbing you're feeling, the chill of the Popsicle on your skin.... how I'm probably hitting you in spots you never even knew you had, darling." he promised you. "yes...uh-uh...hmm fuck yes please...pleaseee..." you moaned holding back a choked sob..god it's so fucking good. "you're so fucking good sweetheart, such a good little pet. ughh... I'm gonna cum for you..." he took his hand off your neck and bunched both of his hands in the sheets on both sides of you. you've cum at least twice already, your body is twitching from oversensitivity, but God you needed him to fill you. you dug your hands into his hair and bunched his locks in your fists as you noticed him tremble and shake. you let it go when his thrusts slowed and came down to a stop as he whimpered quietly through his orgasm and you noticed that nothing was filling you but when you looked down you noticed something much hotter. the glass unit where his heart was...it was leaking... he smirked down at you before with a shaky hand, he opened the unit and the leakage slowly trailed out of the heart, all down his body, some getting on you. it was so warm..

he looked down at the ooze that was smeared over your thighs and asked, "you wanna taste it Hun? it's really sweet." you laughed softly and nodded. when he swiped his fingers over the heart and brought them up to your mouth you opened your mouth a little and moaned as you sucked and slurped his fingers clean. "oh you're so fucking filthy (y/n)." you smiled and winked at him and laughed a little. he gasped and laughed along with you. he bent down to kiss you one long, last time. before removing himself from you and helping you up. "looks like I have to go. see ya" he said with one last smile before he grabbed a towel from across the room, wiping hisself clean. he's gonna need a proper cleaning though.

\------------- a little later---------------

mettaton was in alphys' lab fixing his hair in a mirror. he turned to her and said "alright now alphys. please, tell all about how much I passed the test." he said with confidence. alphys cleared her throat and bought up some results she simplified on the screen. "alright yes, for the most part you were well. in my readings I didn't detect or see any hints of anything drastic. like, no sudden abusive actions/tendencies, no continuing any action after being asked to stop, hmm... yes pretty much good. however, (y/n) didn't tell you but you were hurting them at times with the thrusts. I could tell with the monitoring device I put on them like the one I put on you. also you kinda scared me with the hand on their neck. did you see what you did to the table? and duddee, the shirt... damn... that wasn't a bad thing but woah." she laughs. 

Mettaton sighed. "oh sweetheart, okay but as you saw I didn't hurt them with the neck grabbing, and well, i apologize for the thrusts, I don't know my own strength sometimes. sometimes I put way too much passion into my performances. oh and the shirt, it's little trick I learned. nothing that special." alphys shrugged. "well you did mostly good metta. I'd like to test you at least every 4 months though." mettaton scoffed. "I'll be "testing" on my own a lot more way before then trust me. where does (y/n) reside...." alphys chuckles. "well with their consent, if they want you to know that, I'll be sure to tell you." mettaton shook his head in agreement. "I do hope they say yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll if you've read my stuff before you know what goes here. if you made it this far, a kudos, positive comment, or a bookmark is always greatly appreciated if you made it this far. *wink*


End file.
